This invention relates to phase correcting circuits for energy transmission networks having delay elements therein.
There are many transmission networks through which energy is transmitted, characterized by at least one frequency component such as electrical energy having a sinusoidally varied current or voltage characteristic. Often such networks include delay elements or delay lines between spaced terminals producing a time delay be means of an energy storing action usually involving arrays of inductances and capacitors. Such time delays are accompanied by some phase shifting for any given frequency transmitted between the spaced terminals. While various phase correcting arrangements are sometimes associated with the delay elements to avoid excessive phase distortion, phase shifting does remain to a significant degree.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a technique for eliminating phase shift between terminals of an energy transmission network.
The following prior U.S. patents deemed to be relevant are known to applicant and those substantively involved in preparing this application:
U.s. pat. No. 3,065,361, Brook, Nov. 20, 1962; PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,274,497, Zimmerman, Sept. 20, 1966; PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,392,337, Neuburger, July 9, 1968; PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,593,106, LaFuze, July 13, 1971; PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,609,509, LaFuze, Sept. 28, 1971.
Although each of the foregoing patents disclose electrical networks having delay lines therein and feedback, phase detectors, modulators and signal adding components such as those associated with the network configuration disclosed in the present application, none of the foregoing patents is addressed to nor deals with the phase correcting operation of the present invention.